Sweet Sensations
by RushedUponATime
Summary: One-shot. All Human. Edward and Bella are innocently cloud watching in the meadow, until Bella makes a suggestion that gets Edward between her legs. Rosalie isn't pleased with what she sees, but is it really what it seems? Citrusy with a twist!


****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer****

**A.N. Thanks to my beta: sanctuary-in-dreams!  
><strong>

Sweet Sensations

The intense summer heat beat down heavily upon Edward and Bella as they lay back on the blanket of luscious green grass. Hand in hand, they regarded the clouds; from the fluffy feather-like wisps to the cotton candy foams forming various shapes. They were in their element: - their secret garden of pastel wild flowers - hidden in the centre of dense woods.

"Edward, I know we agreed to wait, but we can still have some fun, right?" purred Bella; her soft whispers blending in with the rustling leaves and bird's songs.

Edward tilted his head to face Bella as he considered her suggestion.

"Edward?" she pleaded, blinking her umber eyes and glancing at Edward from beneath her long lashes.

Any resolve Edward had against her suggestion crumbled under that innocent and sad puppy-dog gaze that could lure angel's to do devilish deeds.

A low growl erupted from Edward's throat and resonated within his chest.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me-" he cursed under his breath grabbing her hand and racing to a deeper into the forest.

Once secured in their secluded spot, Edward sat Bella down on a cushion of moss amidst the twisted and tangled vines. The cool ventilation from the damp and moist forest was a pleasant change from the suffocating dry air. Layers of leaves hid secrets from the watchful eye of the sun. No longer were they vulnerable as they hid in the shadows of filtered light.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Edward warned.

"Oh, yes, I do." Bella teased.

Edward groaned. "Must you always push my self-control? I can barely restrain myself."

"Then let go," she said simply.

That was all the prompting Edward needed.

His hands dipped into Bella's shorts and it didn't take long before he found the mound. Brushing over the soft and smooth skin; fingering it lightly, testing its ripeness. It was so tender that only a few stroke made his fingers wet. Edward worked slowly, starting at the bottom and gradually making his way up to the top. His fingers searching until he found the nub. Once he felt the bump, his finger pushed lightly down on it, making Bella gasped. Smirking, Edward brought his thumb in to and pinched it, making Bella squirm -from the pressure he imposed.

"Edward, please," Bella begged.

Complying, Edward took his index finger and slid it up and down the crease below the stem of sensitive cells. He continued doing this until the outside layer parted and he could feel the soft flesh.

"More."

Obeying the command, Edward slipped two fingers in and dug in deep - but even that wasn't enough for Bella's liking.

"Faster!"

Again, Edward followed Bella's command and put three fingers in and began to pump. Juice was already soaking through and staining Bella's jean shorts a darker shade of blue by her crotch.

Bella watched Edward, her eyes huge and dilated as he took his fingers out and brought it to his mouth for a taste. His eyes rolled back as he moaned in delight over the sweetness on his tongue.

"Do you want a taste?"

Bella nodded eagerly and opened her mouth for Edward as he tipped his finger and let the liquid drip into her mouth. But that did not satisfy Bella; her tongue flicked out and ran the length of Edward's finger -

- her eyes were half-lidded as she savoured the tangy taste.

"Greedy," scolded Edward jokingly.

Bella just shrugged-, and asked in a husky voice, "Are you going to finish?"

Edward didn't need to be told twice, and soon his face was between Bella's legs. His mouth tugged down irritating piece of fabric that prevented him from what he desired. Once the inconvenience was cleared Edward went straight to work. His tongue darted between the folds and his taste buds were bombarded with flavour: it tasted of citrus with hints of nectar honey mixed with Bella's natural essence.

Edward lost control as he ravished Bella's possession, his teeth grazing over the skin and his tongue probed the sides until it loosened. Next Edward took it up a notched, his hands held Bella's hips, as he pushed harder, plunging deeper into the core. He nipped lightly, extracting a rush of concentrated juice which he sucked in a frenzy.

"Ah, that tickles," Bella giggled and twisted her body, which only served to squeeze out more fluid.

That made Edward work more fervently in the passionate heat, his lips moving frantically to catch it all. But that was impossible as the juice exploded everywhere from such rough contact in it-s already sensitivity state.

Edward sucked until the flesh was dry and sat back with an appeased grin on his face. His tongue ran the perimeter of his mouth; licking the remnants of the zesty juice that quenched his thirst.

The sugary liquid coated Edward's lower face, and dripped down his chin, Bella bit her lips at the godly sight, trying to control herself. But she soon lost it and attacked Edward, knocking him to the ground. Her soft lips crashed into his wet ones and both tongues danced together relishing in the syrupy after-taste in his mouth.

Bella pulled away from his mouth, and her tongue trailed down lapping Edward's jaw to clean the remains of his dessert.

"Edward! Bella!" a cold voice acknowledged them in annoyance.

Bella backed off Edward immediately as if he had burnt her. She shuffled her sticky bottoms so it was somewhat decent and hung her head, her hair concealing her face.

Edward looked guiltily avoiding her sister's accusing eyes.

"What happened to waiting?" she asked Edward.

He remained silent - Rosalie caught them in the act of something highly inappropriate.

"And Bella you weren't supposed to tempt him!" Rosalie continued angrily.

Bella also said nothing, for she broke the rules of this dangerous game.

"It was my fault - I should have stopped this nonsense, but I didn't - and I even encouraged it-." Edward confessed, defending Bella.

"I know,-" Rosalie said between gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Rosalie," Bella whispered meekly.

Rosalie softened her stance and gave a sigh, admitting defeat - "I had a feeling that Bella wouldn't last - she was always impatient and rash. But Edward, I thought better of you." Rosalie said disappointment evident in her melancholy voice.

Edward propped himself into sitting position and cradled his head between bent knees.

"Ha! I win!" Emmett boomed as he stampeded out of the woods, Jasper trailing close behind. Edward raised his head - to see his two brothers marching towards him.

"I was counting on you, Edward; you had the most self-control out of all of us, and I admired you for that," Jasper said, shaking his head sadly.

"Not when it comes to Bella," Edward retaliated.

"Thanks, Bella. I always knew there was a temptress inside that maiden body of yours!" Emmett praised, making Bella blush.

"Enough!" Rosalie dismissed. "Bella, go change," she added as she threw Bella a new pair of shorts, along with a towel and a thin silky blue garment. Usually Bella would have complained and refuse such apparel, but today she changed wordlessly behind the bushes.

"What did I miss?" a soprano voice called.

"Emmett won the bet," Jasper said gloomily as Alice skipped out of the forest in a leaf-pattern mini dress that made her look like a tree nymph.

"You should have listened to me, Jazz," Alice teased. "I had a vision."

"But I felt Edward's emotions and he was so calm," Jasper replied.

"Hate to say this, but she told you so" mocked Emmett.

"You don't hate it. You love provoking your brother" Rosalie empathized.

"It's okay, I've come prepared!" announced Alice happily just as Bella finished and emerged from the shrubbery.

Both revealing their secrets simultaneously to each other.

Alice unveiled a red and white plaid blanket that covered a giant woven picnic basket full of juicy and plump oranges.

While Bella discarded her original shorts, which fell to the ground with a low thud with a ripped pocket exposing a mangled orange.

"But Edward can't have any!" Alice baited as she stuck out her tongue.

Edward groaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"You did this at your own expense- couldn't hold your tongue in for two minutes and wait until we got here," Rosalie answered.

Edward nodded in reluctance, tormented to watch them indulging in slices of oranges, his throat parched and burning. Everyone in pure bliss gathered on Alice's picnic blanket and her pre-cut oranges wedges.

Bella's hot breath tickled Edward's neck, making him shudder in desire.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have a taste of my orange again," she breathed into his ear with a sly wink.

* * *

><p>Anyone interested in the sequel  companion?

Tangy Temptations :)


End file.
